Reciprocating pump assemblies typically include fluid end blocks and inlet and outlet valves disposed therein. During operation, the inlet and outlet valves typically experience high loads and frequencies. In some cases, valve seats of the inlet and outlet valves, as well as the corresponding valve members adapted to be engaged therewith, may be subjected to highly concentrated cyclic loads and thus may suffer wear and damage, and fatigue to failure. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or other issue(s).